The Exchange
by ifyougetedwardigetemmett
Summary: Bella leaves to study for one year in France, leaving behind her brother, Jasper, and her bestfriend, Emmett. She comes back, but she's not alone. Shes with her new boyfriend. Then she sees Edward... ALL HUMAN. RATED T CAUSE IM PARANOID.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK!! I just finished **_**Changes**_** today and I was bored so I wrote! YAY! **

**BPoV**

**15 YRS OLD**

I was hanging out in my room, reading _Jane Eyre_, when Jasper knocked, looking sick.

I frowned and jumped off my bed and went to stand in front of him. "Jasper? Jazz? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, placing my hand on his arm. This

was unlike Jasper. My brother was four years older than me, 19, and he was never scared. Right now, he looked terrified.

He looked at me, his eyes wild. "Bella...That phone call...it was the police." He told me. My eyes widdened.

"Why? What did they want?" I asked hurriedly. My voice cracked and jumped one octave.

He didn't answer for a couple seconds. Then he said, "They said...Bella, mum and dad are dead. They were in a car crash in Port Angeles."

My eyes widdened and I stumbled back a couple steps. "No. You're wrong. They lied. Mum and dad are fine." I stammered blankly. They couldn't be dead.  
They said they'd see me tonight. They weren't dead. In a couple minutes they would walk through the door, laughing, as usual. They'd call our names to  
tell us they were home...

Jasper shook his head. "They didn't lie, Bells."

"_Then you're lieing!" _I screamed at him. Tears started running down my cheeks. "You're lieing! I don't believe you!"

Jasper took a step towards me, arms extended. I pushed him away. "Get out! Get out, get out, get _out!"_ I kept screaming. Tears were streaming down my  
face, making stains on my cheeks.

"No." Jasper said firmly. He wrapped me in a hug, not letting me go. I struggled at first, but then I calmed down, and clutched him tighter to me, crying into

his shirt and taking fistfulls of it into my clenched fists. I sobbed uncontrolably. Jasper shushed me gently. My sobs turned into hiccups and I relaxed slightly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." Jasper whispered. "I promise." He kissed my forehead. "I need to call Carlisle and Esme. They deserve to know." With that he  
left my room, walking in a slow, dreamlike motion. I heard him tread heavily down the stairs and pick up the phone to call them. Esme and Carlisle were like  
family to us, like our aunt and uncle. They were my best friend's parents.

My phone chose that moment to ring.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge _

I recognized Emmett's ring tone with a shaky laugh and opened the phone, wipping away the tears from my cheeks.

**Hey  
Hows it going this fine afternoon?  
Wanna come hang out?**

**~Em**

I snorted.

**Hey  
This afternoon is a load of bullshit.  
Yeah. Come pick me up. Now.**

***Bella***

I pressed send. Emmett wasn't my age, he was Jasper's age, and they'd met in school. He'd come to hang out once and we'd met then. We became best friends  
immeadiately. Both of us were serious pranksters and loved a laugh.

**Im on my way right now.  
Are you okay? **

No sign off. That's when you know he's worried.

**Good.  
No. Im** **not. **

He didn't text back. Which was good, I suppose, because he was driving. I threw myself back on my thick comforter and closed my eyes. I layed there for a minute  
or two before getting up and fixing my ruffled hair. Then I threw on my blue jacket and went downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the couch in the living room, his face  
in his hands. I pulled the sleeves on my jacket down so they covered my cold hands and sat next to him. Putting my arm around his hunched shoulders and leaning  
against him. He wrapped his arms around me and hid his face in the crook of my neck. Jasper had been much closer to mum and dad than I had. I could only imagine  
how this felt to him.

"It's going to be okay," I told him what he'd told me. "I promise."

Jasper chuckled once. He straightened up and glanced at my jacket. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Emmett will be here in a couple minutes. I'm going to his house. You wanna come? We'll probably just play stuff like Guitar Hero on the Wii.

Jasper sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

Emmett came in then, casually opening the door and coming to sit on the chair next to the couch, like he did it all the time.

Well...he did.

Then he took in our faces and postures. "What happened?" He asked immeadiately. Jasper just shook his head and went upstairs to get his jacket, I assumed. I  
turned to Emmett.

"Mum and dad were in a car crash," I whispered. "They didn't make it."

Emmett's eyes widdened. "Oh God." He whispered as well. "Bella...I'm so sorry." He came to sit next to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

Jasper came back downstairs with his jacket. "Let's go." He said. Emmett and I nodded and we got into Emmett's jeep outside.

Jasper sat in back with me. "Carlisle and Esme said they would help us with funeral arrangements." He told me.

I nodded. "Good. Cause we can't do this on our own."

"You won't _be_ on your own." Emmett interrupted. "You know Mom and Dad and I are here for you."

"We know." I smiled at Emmett.

**Like? REVIEW!**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!! YAY!!! **

**I own nothing. **

**sigh. **

**BPoV**

**18 YRS **

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked my worriedly. We were in her kitchen. I was making a salad for her while she cooked some steak  
for dinner. She'd already asked me six times if I wanted to stay for dinner. She always worried about Jasper and I. Especially after the first weekend of school,  
which it just so happened to be.

I smiled at her. "I'm sure, Esme, thanks. I think Jasper and I just need to be alone for tonight. I can cook." I told her.

She put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed me into a one-armed hug. "If you're sure. Remember, you're always welcome here. Carlisle and  
I love having you around!"

"I know." I laughed. When I'd first met Esme, she was convinced I was Emmett's girlfriend. That is, until Emmett told her he wasn't dating someone four years  
younger than him. She'd been shocked at first, claiming she thought I was older. I laughed it off. She wasn't the first person to assume Emmett and I were dating.

"Salad's done." I put the bowl on the table. The I glanced quickly at the clock. "Oh shoot! It's already six! I promised Jasper I'd be home at five-thirty. Damnit."

"Language." Esme reprimanded sternly. Then she asked, "Why so early? You usually don't head home till ten-thirty or eleven on weekends!"

"I don't really know." I told her, stealing a piece of bread. Then I leaned on the counter, my back to it. "Jasper just asked me to come home. I think he wanted to  
go out tonight. He doesn't like to leave the house empty." I shrugged, buttered my bread and shoved it into my mouth.

"Manners!" Esme smacked my shoulder lightly. I quickly swallowed and looked at her innocently. She laughed. "Go on then. Jasper won't like it if he's going out  
with a girl and you're very late!" She waved at me to leave. I pulled on my plad converse and hollered, "BYE, EMMETT!"

"BYE BELLA!" He screamed from upstairs. I laughed and headed out, only to bump into someone when I was down the stairs. Naturally, I fell over.

"Sorry!" A male voice I didn't know said apologetically. I glanced up and a hand was shoved out towards me, offering to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Sorry about that, I'm a klutz." I smiled at the man. He was about 6"2, he had bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes.

He laughed at my comment. "Don't worry. I don't believe we've met. I'm Edward Masen. Emmett wanted me to meet his best friend. He said she's 'his partner in  
crime', or something along those lines. Any idea of what I should expect?" He raised one eyebrow and grinned crookedly.

I laughed. "A girl four years younger than him who trips over just about anything." I told him truthfully. I offered my hand to shake. "I'm Bella. The so called 'partner  
in crime'."

Edward took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Bella." He told me. I smiled at him, and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the message.

It was from Jasper.

**Where r u!?!?**

I gave Edward an apologetic glance and typed back, my fingers flying over the tiny keyboard.

**About 2 leave Ems. dont worry.  
****b home soon. got held up.**

I shoved the phone back into my pant pocket and smiled at Edward.

"Boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

I laughed. "Brother. I have to get home. Nice meeting you, Edward." He smiled and I got into my truck. The thing was ancient, and was so loud even a deaf man would hear  
it, but I loved the truck.

I drove home as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast with this truck. I got home around six-twenty.

"Finally!" Japer exclaimed when I hurried in. "I was supposed to pick Alice up at quarter to six!"

"I'm soo sorry!" I said breathlessly. "I didn't notice the time and I ran into some guy at the Cullens and ugh!" I plopped down on the couch.

"As long as you're safe, I suppose." Jasper sighed. "I'm leaving now. You're okay for dinner?" He checked.

I rolled my eyes. "When am I not okay for dinner? I always make dinner!"

Jasper just laughed. "Point taken. Alright, I'm leaving now."

I kissed his cheek. "Be nice, use your manners. Don't do anything inapropriate."

Jsper ruffled my hair, chuckling, and left. I wondered who Alice was. I'd never heard that name before, and this was Forks. There were new people, I guessed, which would  
explain meeting Edward today.

I was making myself some grilled cheese when an envolope caught my eye on the table. I frowned and picked it up. It was addressed to me, from the school. It was about  
an exchange to France for one year. I raised my eyebrows. I flipped my grilled cheese before reading it.

It was an application form. The form said the traveller would have a chance to see all the mmost touristic sites, Paris, the Eiffel Tower and all that stuff, while learning about  
the different cultures and the language. There would be a designated tour guide for most of the time. It was one thousand five hundred dollars. I hurriedly took my grilled cheese  
off the stove and ate it ravenously. And continued to think about filling out the application. I'd picked up the envolope to put the paper back in, so I wouldn't lose it, when another  
paper I hadn't seen fell on the ground. I bent over to pick it up. It was handwritten by the principal.

_Dear Ms Swan_

_The school offers this chance to one student per year. The student is required to have high grades and be, obviously, a good french student. _

_The teachers dicussed possible applicants, and everyone voted that you be the student this year. Your high grades are well above average and  
__you are a trusted student in the school. It is highly recommended that you take this oportunity to study outside of Forks. I certainly hope we will|  
__be recieving your application through the mail soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. D. Greene. _

I chewed slowly on my last bite of grilled cheese as I read. It seemed like an amazing oportunity. I stuck it to the fridge so I wouldn't forget, promising myself to tell Jasper as  
soon as I got the chance, before heading up to my room.

**Like? Don't like? Want a grilled cheese?! TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW THESE THNGS. **

**Read and Review PLEASE. I ADORE reading your constructive critisism. **

**...or when you say you like my story. LOL**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My God Bella. How much do you need to pack?" Jasper groaned, helping me carry my suitcases down the stairs. It was January, and my plane was leaving

for France in six hours, but I liked walking around the airport. Jasper would be driving me there, since I wouldn't be able to leave my truck in the airport parking

for a year. Not that anyone would steal the piece of junk.

"I'm going to be gone for _one year_, Jasper! I need a lot of stuff!" I told him, bouncing down the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm letting my baby sister fly to France on her own, and live with a family I haven't met for one year." He muttered, stomping up the stairs to get the

last of my three suitcases.

"The last memory I'm going to have of you will be you acting like a baby!" I called after him. He continued stomping and I laughed. I'd promised Jasper I'd send him

emails with lots of pictures, so he couldn't complain.

"Alright." Jasper set the alst suitcase at my feet. "That's the last one. You ready to go?"

I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Jasper helped me put my suitcases in the trunk and got in the dirver's side. I quickly got in the passenger seat.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

The look on Jasper's face was priceless when my phone rang. I laughed, my face going red, and opened the phone.

**Hey**

**will meet u at the airport**

**cant believe ur leaving **

**~Em**

I smiled and texted back.

**hey**

**jaz just herd ur ring**

**priceless!**

**itl b ok. esme can cook 4 u. **

I pressed sent with a smile. It was a long stading joke between Emmett and I that the only reason we hung out was because he ate like crazy and I could cook.

**o. rite. well. **

**ok then!**

**lol c u in a few.**

I laughed.

"Emmett's going to meet us at the airport," I told my brother. "He's not going to miss me, since Esme can cook for him."

Jasper laughed. "Ah, the deepness of your friendship. It's a wonder, I tell you."

We continued joking all the way to the airport, keeping things light-hearted, not thinking about the fact that I was really leaving. Leaving for one whole year. I couldn't

believe it was actually happening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're going to miss you so much, Bella." Esme sobbed, hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry Esme," I said cheerfuly. "I'll be back to keep Emmett in check before you know it. And I'll send emails and pictures and everything. It'll be as if I never left!" I

promised.

"How can you be so happy about leaving?" Esme cried. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all rolled their eyes. I just smiled.

"Oh, Esme. It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll be back in one year." I soothed.

"I'm going to miss your nineteeth birthday!" Esme continued to find reasons why I shouldn't be going, it seemed.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

_Passengers for flight 117, please proceed to the gate. Passengers for flight 117, please proceed to the gate. _The voice on the spoke.

"That's me!" I gave everyone a last hug before rushing to the line. They checked my ticket and sent me on the plane.

I relaxed into my seat, closing my eyes. The flight attendants went through the safety directions. It took a half hour before we finally took off. I was lucky enough to get myself

a window seat. I watched the ground disapear. Eventually I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The plane is beginning it's descent towards Paris. Please ensure that your seatbelts are buckled and seats are upright. Thank you for flying with Sunwing." _The intercom

woke me up. I looked out my window and smiled at the flood of lights that lit up Paris.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood on my toes to find the family I would be staying with. I finally saw a sign a sign that had "BELLA SWAN" written on it in large letters. I walked quickly over to them

and smiled. There was a woman, a man and another man who I assumed was their son. He looked exactly like his father.

"C'est toi, Bella Swan?"**(You're Bella Swan?)** The woman asked me. Her gentle voice reminded me of Esme.

"Oui,"**(Yes)** I said in my klumsy french.

"Notre fils, Felix, parle bien en anglais." **(Our son, Felix, speaks well in english)** The man said slowly, for which I was grateful.

"Mais j'espere devenir mielleur au francais." **(But I hope to become better in French)** I said. I could hear the heavy accent compared to theirs.

"Excellent!" The mother spoke again. "Viens. Nous devons allez chercher tes baggages, et nous irons chez nous." **(Come on. We have to get your luggage, and we'll**

**go home.)**

They helped me with my suitcases, for which I was gratefull. Their son, Felix, was very bulky. His arms were thick with muscle and he was frighteningly tall. He reminded

me of Emmett.

And since the mother, who's name was Amélie, reminded me of Esme, I supposed the father, who was named Étienne was the only one who didn't remind me of anyone

back home.

They all seemed nice. Felix was very funny. They had a very nice car, a Kia Spectra5 SX Concept, from the looks of it. Yeah, I knew cars. I had an obsession with them,  
Which was a little weird, when you thought of the old Chevy truck I drove. Felix asked me a bunch of questions while we drove to their house, both of us sitting in the back  
seats. He spoke well in English, thank God. He asked about my friends, my school, my family. He looked truly sympathetic and apologetic when I told him my parents  
weren't alive. I was glad I would get along with this family. After all, I was going to live with them for one year.

**You like???????  
You need to tell me, people!!! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!  
Chances are I'm NOT going to write Bella's year in France. The next chapter will be her coming HOME**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for new chapter!!**

**btw, you guys. My school is starting soon, so updates will be A LOT slower. Like crazy slow. This year is gunna be really busy for me. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PENCIL I HAVE IN MY HAND!!**

_We are beginning our descent towads Seattle. Please ensure that your seat is in the upright position. Thank you for flying with Sunwing, and have a  
__nice day. _The pilot spoke over the intercom. Felix and I exchanged a smile and he squeezed my hand. We'd started dating three months back, and had  
been inseperable ever since. It had been one year since I'd left Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle in the aiport. Now I was nineteen and going home.

It was strange to think that, 'going home'. Even though I'd obviously lived in Forks all my life, Amélie and Étienne's house seemed like home to me now. I  
watched our descent out the window. The wheels touched down and everybody clapped. I'd always wondered if the pilot could actually hear us clapping.

When the plane stopped completely everyone unbuckled themselves and dug in the bins for their carry-on luggage. Felix grabbed his backpack from under  
the seat and I grabbed my purse. We hung on to eachothers' hands as we navigated our way through the crowd. We finally got off the plane and into the airport.

"Back in the states." I breathed. It was so _wierd_! Felix just hugged me around my shoulders with one arm and pulled my tight to his side, kissing my head.

We grabbed our many suitcases. I had one in each hand and a third on top of one of those. Felix had two. I dragged him into the center and looked around  
for Jasper. I finally found his shaggy blond hair, and I smiled when I saw Emmett's curly hair next to him.

"Come on," I said to Felix, pointing towards them. He followed me as I walked over. They had their backs to me, looking at the flight thing that told you which  
flights are delayed and which are on time and such. I let go of my suitcases and went to stand between them.

"Any late flights?" I asked calmly.

Jasper looked at me quickly before looking back at the screen. "Well, we know Bella's flight's--" He cut off and looked at me again. "BELLA!" He cried. I laughed  
as he spun me in his arms. He put me down. "How long have you been here?" He asked as Emmett hugged me tightly.

"Not long. Felix and were just looking for you." I replied.

"Felix?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows. I looked at Felix and waved him forward. "Jasper, this is my boyfriend, Felix. Felix, this is my brother Jasper. Oh and  
this is Emmett. My best friend." I introduced. The three of them shook hands. "Now where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, looking around.

"They just went to down to the food court. Come on." Emmett said. He led us down to a Mcdonald's. I didn't have to look long before I spotted Esme and Carlisle.

I quickly went to them. Esme cried out when she saw me coming, making Carlisle jump. Esme was on her feet in seconds and hugging me.

"Oh sweetheart, how are you!" Esme laughed. She stepped away so I could hug Carlisle.

"I'm good. A bit tired, I guess." I answered.

"And who's this?" Carlisle asked, looking at Felix.

"Felix Bourdois, Sir." Felix said, offering his hand to shake. Carlisle took it.

"You're going to be living with Bella and Jasper?" He asked, confused.

"As long as Jasper doesn't mind, thats the plan." Felix replied honestly. I smiled and took his hand.

"Well, let's go then. I'm sure you two just want to head home." Esme said with a smile. They led us out of the airport. "We drove here seperatly," Esme told me,  
hanging on to my arm.

Jasper walked over to his little Toyota Corolla, Esme and Carlisle to their Mercedes. Felix and I put our luggage in the Corolla. Jasper grabbed my arm and dragged  
me to the passenger seat, ensuring that Felix would have to sit in the back. I smiled apologetically at him.

The ride home was uneventful. Jasper had just graduated college, making him a registered therapist. I hugged him tightly, congradulating him and apologizing for  
missing his graduation. He brushed it off. He told me Emmett had built his first official building, which made me smile. Emmett had gone into the construction  
trade as soon as he'd finished high school. Felix sat quietly in the back the whole ride.

"I moved into mum and dad's room," Jasper told me nervously. I placed my hand on his arm gently. "So Felix can sat in my old room."

I shrugged and Felix said 'sure'. Jasper nodded decisively.

"And Alice and Rosalie are _dying_ to meet you." He continued.

I frowned. "Alice and Rosalie?"

Jasper laughed. "My God, you have a french accent!!" He snickered. I smacked his arm.

"Well I _was _living in France." I retorted.

"Anyway," Jasper went on, still chuckling. "Alice is my girlfriend, and Rosalie is Emmett's."

I gasped. "Emmett finally got a girlfriend?"

Jasper smiled. "Shocker, huh?" He said as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks!' sign. "Anyway, they're both at Emmett's house now, and Alice was so excited to  
meet you, I swear she was bouncing off the walls. "

"I want to meet them too!! See who captured my big brother's heart," I clutched my own heart dramatically. "Is it okay if we go to Esme and Carlisle's, Felix?" I  
asked.

"Bien sur," Felix said with a smile.

"What?" Jasper's eyebrows pulled down to a frown.

I smiled at him. "He said 'of course'." I informed my brother.

"Text Emmett then." He told me, after rolling his eyes.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**We r comin over**

**cant wait 2 meet this rosalie**

**;)**

"Felix and I just need to drop off our bags at home." I told Jasper, slapping my KS360 LG shut.

"Of course," Jasper said. My phone rang at the same time. Emmett's ring tone never failed to put a smile to Jasper's face, and Felix laughed.

**sweet! c u soon thn**

**rose wants 2 meet u 2**

**...so dos alice**

I laughed and read the message to Jasper. He grinned.

"She's a funny one, my Alice." He said lovingly.

"Oh, she's _your_ Alice, now, is she?" I mocked, reaching behind the seat and grabbing Felix's hand. He squeezed it gently and I smiled. I was back at home, and I  
had everything that mattered to me with me.

**You like? Bella meets Rose and Alice in the next chapter!! **

**Edward coming soon!!**

**REVIEW! PLEASEEEE**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!! Yay!!! **

"Here we are!" Jasper sighed contently as we pulled into the Cullen driveway. He put the car in park and hopped out. Felix and I were much slower. He  
met me at my door and kissed my forehead, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Jasper seems pretty excited to see Alice," I whispered to him, smilling as my brother practically ran to the front door. It was nice that he'd found someone.

"Can you blame the man?" Felix laughed. "If I was out here and you were in there, I'd be hurrying too!"

"That's cause I'm me." I said matter-of-factly. "Who wouldn't?"

Felix laughed, squeezing me tight to him.

We'd reached the front foor. Felix opened the door for me with a smile. I kissed him chastely before walking in. Everyone cheered as I entered the living room.

Jasper had his arms wrapped around a tiny girl with short, spiky black hair and small, delicate features. Her eyes, which were a dazzling hazel, light up when she  
saw me. It looked like everything she wore hinted at designer, including the three-inch heels she wore on her feet. I looked over at Emmett, who had one arm  
wrapped around a very statuesque girl's waist. She was stunning. Thin and tall, loose blonde curls cascading down her back. Her features were perfect, and she  
wore the perfect amount of makeup, highlighting everyone one of them. She, too, wore all designer clothes. I assumed these two were Alice and Rosalie.

I walked over to Esme and Carlisle, hugging them again. I hugged Emmett again, too, who'd let go of Rosalie's waist to see me. Felix hung uncertainly behind me.  
He shook hands with Emmett and Carlisle. Esme pulled him into a hug, which made him laugh. Rosalie and Alice came over to me.

"Hi!" Alice said, smiling hugely. "I'm Alice Brandon. Jasper's your brother?"

"Yeah he is," I nodded. "Hi, Alice."

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie stuck out her hand with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," I shook her hand.

"I think we're all going to be amazing friends," Alice announced as the three of us sat on the couch. I felt as though I was in kindergarden again, where you make  
friends as soon as you say 'hi' to someone.

"Don't mind Alice," Rosalie told me, grinning michieviously. "She hasn't been shopping in almost two weeks, so she's a little," she cringed and made the 'cookoo'  
sign, still smiling. That made me laugh. Alice grunted good humouredly.

"You two like shopping then," I asked, wincing a little. Alice noticed and gasped.

"You don't like shopping?!?!" She shrieked, I winced and rubbed my ears, noticing Rosalie was doing the same.

"You'll get used to it," Rosalie whispered. "She does that a lot."

I groaned, making them both laugh.

"We should go shopping in Port Angeles together!" Alice exclaimed. She must have seen the look on my face, because she said, "come on, Bella. It would be a great  
time for us to really get to know eachother. You can tell a lot about a person by what they buy."

"She's right." Rosalie nodded knowingly. "Why don't we all go to Port Angeles Saterday, shop for the day, and then go back to my house for a girls' night?" She suggested.

"It's a good idea," Alice agreed. They both turned pleading faces on me. I groaned and hid my face in a pillow.

"Come _on,_ Bella!" She pouted. "It would be _fun_!"

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Fine!" I ignored the squeals of happiness coming from both of them, shoving the pillow in Alice's face. Rosalie laughed and Alice starred at me in shock.

"Bella!" She gasped. "I didn't know you had it in you!" She hit me back with another pillow, which caused Rosalie to grab a pillow to hit her, so naturally I grabbed a pillow  
and it turned into a full out pillow fight. We barely noticed Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Felix starring at us with amusement on their faces.

We finally calmed down. Esme had made a huge dinner for everyone, which was delicious, then Jasper, Felix, Alice and I headed out. Rosalie was sleeping over. Jasper  
gave Alice a quick kiss before coming to the driver's seat, and groaning when he saw me sitting there, eyebrows raised.

"Bella," He whinned litke a toddler. "It's my car!"

"You drank!" I accused. "Get in the passenger seat."

I drove home, Jasper moaning the whole time and Felix chuckling quietly from the back seat. When we got home, Felix and I decided we shoudl both go to bed, since we'd  
just gotten home from a long trip.

He kissed me good night, and as I walked to my room I couldn't help thinking there was something he'd had a wierd glint in his eyes.

**TADA!**

**Hope you liked it!!! Let me know by reviewing!! And please, please tell people about my story. I WANT MORE READERS!!!**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know its been agess!!!**

**Also, a little note. This chapter is darker than the rest. I hope your not too upset with me. **

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper had already left. A note stuck on the fridge told me he'd gone to Alice's for the day, and that I had gottten lazy. I laughed.

A year ago, I woke up every morning at eight. Now it was ten thirty and I was just getting out of bed. About to call Emmett, I picked up the phone. Then I remembered

there was no way Emmett would be up for at least another hour. Minimum. I decided to go wake up Felix.

I turned into the right hallway, as I would have done at home. _Not home_, I reminded myself. At Amélie's and Étienne's. I ended up in the living room. I smacked myself

on the forehead and went in the right direction and up the stairs. Quietly I opened Felix's door and peeked in. He was under thick covers on his bad. I grinned mischeviously

and tip-toed over to his bed. I grabbed a clump of his conforter in my fist, and yanked. The conforter came flying off. Felix jumped and flopped on the bed. it was by far the

funniest thing I'd ever laughter

seemed to shock Felix; he sat up. his eyes wide. His eyes glinted evily when he saw my, holding his conforter and laughing. He reached forward and pulled me onto the bed,

tickling my sides. I laughed and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Are you ever going to wake me up that way again?" Felix whispered into my ear.

"I can't made any promises!" I gasped through my laughing. That got me another round of crazy tickling, and by the time Felix and I made it down the stairs, fully dressed and

cleaned up, it was eleven twenty. I made some eggs for the two of us amnd Felix prided himself by not burning the toast. I laughed and his expression when he realized we didn't

have any peanut butter. He settled with butter, grumbling comically.

I texted Emmett, asking if it was okay if Felix and I came over. He texted back within the minute, saying that if I wasn't there to make him lunch within the next fifteen minutes,

he was no longer my friend. I laughed and showed Felix. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door before we realized that we had no way of getting to Emmett's. Jasper

had taken his car. I rolled my eyes as Felix pretended to panic, telling me that we had to bookit if I wanted Emmett as a friend. I texted him.

**jasper took the car**

**come get us plz**

**u have les thn 10 min!**

It only took a couple minutes before Emmett answered.

**dam jasper**

**im comin**

**its more like 11 min**

I snorted and sat on the front porch, wrapping my jacket tighter around my torso. Felix sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, shielding me from the chilly breeze.

Emmett got here in record time. His tires squealed as he stopped, making me wince. He didn't bother getting out of his oversized jeep, choosing to honk the horn at us.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. He stuck his tongue out at me like the mature adult he was. Felix chuckled and helped me into the passenger seat before climbing into the back.

It wasn't like when he helped me before. His fingers seemed tighter around my waist, his arm muscles strained. Helping me never strained him. I frowned in confusion. Before I

could ask him about it, Emmett was blasting Down by Jay Sean. I rolled my eyes and buckled the many straps up. My mind buzzed with questions I would ask Felix when I got

the chance.

I checked my watch when we pulled in the driveway. "Check it out, Em!" I told him, showing him my watch. "I have one minute to spare!"

Emmett laughed. "Good job. There was no way you could have managed it without me."

"So modest," I laughed and rolled my eyes, punching his shoulder.

"Always!" Emmett quipped. I had just undone the buckles when Felix opened my door. He smiled at me, and the smile didn't reach his eyes. I blinked, and smiled back. He took

my hand and we walked to the door with our hands swinging between us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was great today, Bella!" Rosalie told me as we sat on the couch in my own living room. We'd decided to hang out, to get to know each other better. We'd chosen a movie at

my place. Felix was sitting on the large comfy chair that was the right side of the 'C' of chairs and the couch. Rose sat on the right side of the couch, me on the left.

"Hell yeah, It was." I grinned. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," Rose nodded. "Do you have any coke?"

"Yep," I got up. "Do you want something, Felix?" I asked him. He was giving Rose funny looks, I noticed. I wiped sweaty palms on my pants.

"No thanks, Bells," He smiled up at me. "If I want something, I'll just get up and get it."

"That you would," I laughed to cover my anxiety. I thought I heard a double meaning to his words. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses; one for me and one for Rose.

I grabbed the two litre Coke bottle from the fridge and poured us both a glass. Then, trying my hardest not to trip, I carried both the glasses towards the living room, walking slowly.

I froze when I heard Felix talking to Rose.

"-tired of waiting," He said drily. Rosalie shifted and didn't respond. He continued. "I just need a little bit of fun...you seem like the kind of girl that would give it to me." I gasped silently.

"What the hell!" Rosalie whispered. "What is-" she was cut off. I took the three steps that would let me see properly into the living room.

Felix was quite literally _on top_ of Rosalie. His large hands were busily working at unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse and he was kissing her. Roughly. I could see Rosalie fighting

against him, but he was just too big.

The glasses slipped from my hands and shattered onto the ground. Felix looked up at me. Quickly he let Rosalie go. She scrambled out from under him to the far wall, as far from him

as possible, her eyes wide with fright. "Bella, I-" She started to say.

"Get out." I cut her off. I wasn't speaking to her, but to Felix. My eyes held his. "Get the fuck out of my house right now." I said again.

He smirked. A confident smirk that made me want to claw his face off. "I'm not going anywhere. I've been dating you for _one year_ to get into your pants. I'm not going to let that pass me by."

I considered this. "If I have sex with you, you leave?" I asked him.

"Bella!" Rosalie gasped.

Felix's smirk grew. "If its worth waiting one year, yeah. Give me a good round of sex, and I'll leave."

I nodded. "Let me go change into something more appropriate, then." He nodded, still smirking. I spun and walked up the stairs to my room. Rosalie ran after me.

"What are you doing!" She whispered. "You are not having sex with this guy!"

"Hell no, I'm not." I answered calmly. I picked up my cell phone and pressed speed dial two. I waited only a second before Emmett picked up.

"Yo!"

"Emmett." I said emotionlessly.

"Bella!?" Emmett answered, confused and worried. "Did something happen with Rosalie?"

"Yeah." I told him. "My boyfriend tried to rape her and won't leave until I have sex with him. I need you here NOW to get him out. Don't knock. Just come in."

I could hear the engine of his jeep as he pushed it to the max. "I'm on my way." He said darkly. "Give Rose the phone."

I handed Rosalie the phone. Tears had stained her cheeks now. "Emmett?" She said shakily. I tuned out their converstation, trying to not imposse. The next thing I did was call the cops.

**There it is. Emmett's coming!! **

**Sorry, for those of you who liked Felix, but I needed to get rid of him to make some room for Edward. ;)**

**Luvyas!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Sorry about the wait! **

I watched as the police led Felix away. My expression was still calm, but I was numb. I couldn't understand how he did this...he came all the way _here_ to have sex?  
What the hell? Someone needs a life....

Rosalie was crying, Emmett wrapped her up tightly in his arms and just hugged her. It was nice to see him a little grown up.  
Jasper had come with Emmett, freaking out. He attacked me with a violent hug as soon as he burst through the door. Now it seemed he wouldn't let me out of his  
sight for at least one year.

Alice was here too. She'd come with Jasper, naturally. I realized that even a worried Alice was a freakishly hyper Alice. That was worrying...  
"I want to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean 3_," I decided out loud. Everyone turned to look at me like I was insane. Ah well. I shrugged and went upstairs to my room  
to get the movie.

I was looking through my 257 DVD's (all alphabetically organized) when Jasper came in my room.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" He asked me, sounding frustrated.

"Looking for the movie." I answered, not taking my eyes away from the shelf. If I looked away, I would lose my spot. And that would piss me off.

"Bella. Rosalie is down there freaking out, crying like mad. Emmett's upset because she's upset, and Alice is so worried about you she hasn't comented on anyone's  
clothes. And now you're scaring me. How can you not care?" He very nearly shouted at me.

I grabbed the movie and turned to glare at him. "My boyfriend, the one I lived with for one year and left his family so he would come live with me and my family, almost  
raped my friend and tried to force me to have sex with him. So yeah. I want to watch a movie because it's something I can do so I don't start crying and paniking and  
being scared. Yeah Jasper, I want to watch a God-damned movie." I pushed passed him and bounded down the stairs. He stood there for at least a minute before  
following me down with a sigh.

I put the movie on and sat on the couch, pulling my legs under me so I could sit cross -legged. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a glance, and then slowly Rosalie sat  
down next to me. And then everyone sat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you're fine, Bella?" Emmett asked me, Rosalie on his arm.

"I'm fine. Go. Go be a good boyfriend and make you girlfriend smile." I told him, Punching his shoulder lightly. Jasper had left to drive Alice home, after asking me if I was  
sure I was fine....seventeen times.

I kissed Emmett's cheek goodbye and hugged Rose, Then they headed out. I sighed as soon as the door closed. It felt odd to be in an empty house. Even in France, I'd  
almost always been with _someone_.

I layed down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was tired. I filled my head with scenes I liked from Pirates of the Caribbean, keeping my mind off images of _him_.  
I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, I could hear strumming from an accoustic guitar upstairs. I got up and went to the only place it could be  
coming from.

I knocked on Jasper's door and opened it a crack, sticking my head in to see what was going on.

Jasper was sitting on his bed, a deep frown on his face, as he strummed a giutar. After each try, he seemed to get more frustrated.

I walked in. "What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting next to him.

"You remember that song that dad used to play for us? It was french." I nodded. "He sang it to help us sleep. The chords were so...simple...before. So easy. It was a light melody...and  
it was easy. But now that I _want_ to remember it, I can't." He told me.

I smiled slightly and pried to guitar from his hands. I settled it on my lap and strummed it once before I started the chords and words.

_"Pour un instant, j'ai oublié mon nom  
Ça m'a permis enfin d'écrire cette chanson  
Pour un instant, j'ai retourné mon miroir  
Ça m'a permis enfin de mieux me voir  
Sans m'arrêter, j'ai foncé dans le noir  
Pris comme un loup qui n'a plus d'espoir  
J'ai perdu mon temps à gagner du temps  
J'ai besoin de me trouver une histoire à me conter  
Pour un instant, j'ai respiré très fort  
Ça m'a permis de visiter mon corps  
Des inconnus vivent en roi chez moi  
Moi qui avait accepté leurs lois  
J'ai perdu mon temps...  
Pour un instant, j'ai oublié mon nom  
Ça m'a permis enfin d'écrire cette chanson"_

I ended the song with a smile and looked at my brother while i finished the last few chords. Jasper smiled back at me.

"That's the one." He sighed. "Do you remember that other one? It was called...Father and Son, I think."

I laughed a little. "Oh yeah. I remember that. You loved it so much, and I was so annoyed because you always made Dad play that one!"

Jasper laughed at the memories. "True. But did you hear it enough that you remember it, even now?"

I smiled and started the song.

_"Its not time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
Youre still young, thats your fault,  
Theres so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but Im happy._

I was once like you are now, and I know that its not easy,  
To be calm when youve found something going on.  
But take your time, think a lot,  
Why, think of everything youve got.  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not."

_Jasper smiled and started the second part._

"How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again.  
Its always been the same, same old story.  
From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen.  
Now theres a way and I know that I have to go away.  
I know I have to go."

I nodded and continued with the Father part of the piece.

_"Its not time to make a change,  
Just sit down, take it slowly.  
Youre still young, thats your fault,  
Theres so much you have to go through.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but Im happy."  
(Jasper-- away away away, I know I have to  
Make this decision alone - no")_

Jasper finished the little song.

_All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,  
Its hard, but its harder to ignore it.  
If they were right, Id agree, but its them you know not me.  
Now theres a way and I know that I have to go away.  
I know I have to go."  
(Bella-- "stay stay stay, why must you go and  
Make this decision alone?" )_

"I can't believe you still remember that song!" Jasper laughed. I smiled and gave him back his guitar.

"Bella." Jasper said seriously. I knew what he wanted.

"It feels like everyone is moving so fast and I just can't follow. It's like I'm standing still, and everyone else is running. But no matter how hard I try, I  
just can't move to go with them." I told him quietly. "Is this supposed to happen? I everything good I have just going to always be taken from me?" I  
asked, tears leaking from my eyes.

Jasper put his guitar down and hugged me. I gripped his arm with both my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, the tears still falling.

"Not everything you have is being taken from you, Bells. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. You have Emmett, who would give anything for  
you in a heartbeat. And Esme and Carlisle. And now you have Rose and Alice. These are _good,_ Bella. There will always be good and bad things  
you have to go through in life. Felix was just one of the bad ones." Jasper told me softly.

I nodded and got up to go to bed. Jasper kissed my forehead and let me borrow his sweater. I smiled at him and went in my room, trying to focus  
on the good things.

When I was all set for bed, I found myself kneeling beside my bed, my elbows on the conforter, my fingers laced and the knuckles of my thumbs resting  
against my forehead.

"Hey, mum, dad." I whispered. "I miss you so much. Everyday. And Felix just turned out to be possibly the worst person on earth. So I need you to  
protect me. I need you to help me make better choices." I thought a bit before continuing. "Jaskper and I sang today. Those songs you used to sing  
to us, remember, dad? It was just like when we were little, except I had the guitar. I hope you heard us. It's good, I think. I think that now that Felix is  
gone I can be totaly happy, right? I have to be." I sighed. "Anyway. I miss you. I don't think I'll ever stop missing you. So...just keep loving me, okay?  
I don't think I can get by this if you don't love me. Okay, that's all. Bye."

**Edward will be in the nest chapter I promise!!**

**~~Luvyas!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY!! Heres my update!! And guess who's in this chapter ;)**

**Four years later...**

"There she is!" A booming voice caught my attention as I dragged my luggage through the airport.

Home from the University of Alaska. I'd just graduated with a degree in literature and planned to teach at Forks High. Next year. Financially, I was fine right now.

Now I was being wrapped into an unbelievably tight hug by Emmett, who I hadn't seen since Christmas last year. Everyone was here: Emmett, his Fiancé, Rosalie, and  
Jasper and his fiancé, Alice and Esme and Carlisle. A huge smile lit up my face.

"Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much!" I cried, dropping my freakishly heavy bags and hugging everyone.

"I can't believe you're back! It's just like when you came home from France, except this time you don't have a creepy raper guy with you!" Emmett laughed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Moving on..." I said slowly. "Whose driving me home?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is he?" Jasper checked his watch for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes.

Jasper was at the front door, waiting for a friend he'd met when I was in France all those years ago. Apparently he, Emmett and this guy were going to hang out at Emmett's  
today, and he was Jasper's ride. I, on the other hand, was sitting at the kitchen table, in one of Jasper's sweaters; a huge grey one, and tiny little booty shorts. Obviously I  
wouldn't dress like this is I was going out, but thankfully, I wasn't going out.

I took another bite of my Lucky Charms and watched with amusement as Jasper tapped his toes. His shoes clicking on the hard floor.

"Screw it. Maybe he couldn't make it. I'll just take the car. What are you going to do today?" Jasper asked.

I stood and went to make myself a cup of coffee. "Groceries, maybe. I don't know. Maybe I'll call Alice or Rosalie."

Jasper eyes lit up. He was overjoyed that Alice and I were such good friends. The whole four years I was at university, we'd emailed back and forth and become very close. I'd  
emailed with Rosalie too, but her proud personnality didn't match my rather layed back style. Even though Alice was the polar opposite of me, we just clicked more than Rosalie  
and I.

"Great. I'll see you later Bella," He punched my shoulder lightly with a smile. I grinned at him and waved. He practically ran out the door.

I finished my cereal and did the dishes, my hair tied tied back lazily in a messy, loose bun. I checked the cupboards and made up a list of groceries, shaking my head in  
exhasperation. Jasper couldn't have done the groceries in at least three weeks.

I was about to start vaccuming when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. A tall man stood there. He had bronze-like hair and shocking green eyes. He looked surprised for a  
moment.

"Umm...hi?" I said slowly.

"You're Bella?" The guy said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward." He stuck out his hand to shake. I took it.

"Oh, you're Jasper's and Emmett's friend. Jasper left a good half hour ago." I explained.

"Oh, I know. We've been at Emmett's. They were playing some video game, but I got bored. Jasper said you were planning on doing the groceries, so I figured I'd come help." He  
told me with a shrug.

"Why?" My obvious shock coloured my tone.

Laughter shone in his eyes. "Mostly because Jasper took your car." I looked out in the driveway. Yep, he'd taken my car.

I sighed. "Well, come in." I stepped out of his way. He walked passed me. "Why can't he just take his own car?" I seethed.

"No gas." Edward smiled. It was oddly crooked. I made me smile back. "Um...you might want to change."

I looked down and realized I was just wearing jJasper's sweater and the nearly invisible booty shorts. Blush stained my face. "I'll be right back," I muttered quickly. "Sit down." I  
charged up the stairs and to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of bright pink skinny jeans, my favourites, a simple black tank top and threw a beige-ish grey jacket over top. I grabbed  
some black flats and hurried back down the stairs. "Sorry about that," I told Edward with a guarded smile.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry about it." He was sitting on the old couch, arms crossed. His eyes had been semi closed before he'd heard me coming. "Did you want to leave now?"

I shook my head. "No. Not quite yet. The weather in Forks is making me tired, and I'm not quite awake yet," I joked.

Edward chuckled. "You do realize it's like, one, right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. So?" I started walking to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"I'll have some water." Edward told me. I nodded an grabbed him a glass of water, and grabbed myself a can of pepsi. I brought them back it, successfully getting the drink to Edward  
without spilling it. Then I plopped into the seat across from the couch.

"Thanks," Edward said. I smiled. Edward seemed to stare intently at my face before saying, "Have we met?"

I frowned and studied his features. Something _was_ familiar. Then it struck me. Only because I'd remember the odd combination of bright green eyes and bronze hair anywhere. "Five  
years ago," I recalled. "Wow. Long time. You were coming to meet Emmett's partner in crime, or something."

"Which was you," Edward remembered with a laugh. "Are you still?"

I smiled. "We've grown up. Plus I just got home." I explained.

"From where?" Edward asked curiously.

"Univeristy of Alaska," I answered. "That's why I'm so tired all the time. I used to the cold keeping me awake!" I joked.

Edward laughed. "Cool. So how old are you, Bella?" He asked.

"Twenty-three." I answered, taking a sip of my pepsi. "You?"

"Twenty-five." Edward told me. So he was younger than Emmett and Jasper, then. It felt odd to just sit around and chat. I felt seventeen all over again.

"Should we head out?" Edward suggested. I glanced at the clock and groaned.

"I suppose. Let's go." I sighed. Edward laughed.

**There you go!! Sorry it took so long. But at least we finally have Edward!!!**

**REVIEW**

**~~Luvyas!!**


End file.
